powerpuffgirlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chippuffs
The Chippuffs, also known as Scarlett and the Chippuffs, are a group of six adorable and beautiful superhuman/chipmunk kindergarteners created by Doctor Fragrance. Members Official Members * Scarlett (The Commander and The Leader) * Sunset (The Honest Cowgirl) * Brittany (The Joy and the Laughter) * Harper(The Toughest Fighter) * Moon (The Beautiful Princess) * Twilight (The Animal Lover) Honorary Members * TBA Biography Scarlett Scarlett is the leader of the group, often taking charge of her sisters during their adventures and helps resolve their differences. She is rational, logical and scientific. She is an excellent and dedicated student yet is always concerned about failing someone. She is an intelligent, dutiful, and a strong young girl with an avid love of learning. She is described to be a bit of a neurotic perfectionist who has a "touch of OCD", prone to suffering from nervous breakdowns when confronted with a problem that goes against her understanding. --- Sunset Sunset is the second member of the group, characterized as a "farm gal" who speaks in a Southern accent and sports a lasso. She’s an incredibly tough worker who is loving towards her sisters. She is also a wonderful friend, often helping to bring a sense of practicality to situations. --- Brittany Brittany is the third member of the group, her character summarized as "a frenetic sugar rush". If Sunset is the “work hard” kind of person, Brittany is the "play hard." Brittany is a girl always on the search for a good time and is usually actively seeking out fun. She often bursts into song and giggles. She is always the one throwing a party and making delicious goodies. In fact, she has her very own party cannon taking her continuously ongoing party of life on the road. --- Harper Harper is the fourth member of the group, as well as the inventor of the Sonic Flashboom and the boldest girl in Olive Town. She is an incredibly good flyer who is very self-assured and tends to be on the cocky side. She boldly flies into any situation (often before thinking about it) and attempts to fix any problem with her fancy moves. She is often very concerned about her self-image and being seen as cool. --- Moon Moon is the fifth member of the group. Moon is all things fabulous. She is a Chippuff who values beauty, style, and appearance. Although she can be very materialistic and vain she is also much deeper than that. She is very capable of using her creativity to help in situations. She is very generous with her time and energy and is often found creating dresses for her friends. --- Twilight Twilight is the sixth and last member of the group. Twilight is much different compared to her sisters. She is shy, easily frightened and very unsure of herself. She is incredibly cautious and often strongly considers a situation before jumping into it. Though she is painfully shy and often unwilling to go outside her comfort zone, Twilight is a great friend. She embodies kindness, empathy and is beginning to learn what it means to stand up for one’s self. Likes/Dislikes Likes * Olive Town * Doctor Fragrance * School * Citizens of Olive Town * Candy * Each other Dislikes * Villains * Crimes * Failing to save the day Trivia * Scarlett, Sunset, Brittany, Harper, Moon, and Twilight were named by Doctor Fragrance. ** Sunset and Twilight are named after parts of a day, and their name usually matches by color. Sunset is named for her orange color, and Twilight for her purple color. (During twilight, the sky sometimes gives off a purplish color.) ** Scarlett was named after the color with the same name. ** Moon was obviously named after the Moon. ** Brittany was named after Brittany from Alvin & The chipmunks. ** Harper was named after the Harp. * Twilight is the only member of the group whose name ends with "light". * They are a mash between the PPG, MLP & The Chipettes from Alvin & the chipmunks. * WIP Category:Females Category:Groups